And So You See
by bLaCkFaia-nEkO
Summary: AU? Uchiha Sasuke, shall you refuse and/or fail to abide by my conditions, I, Kishimoto Masashi, reserve the right to take Uzumaki Naruto away from you until the proper end of the series. And believe me; I can make the series go until the day I die.


**Disclaimer**:

i do not own anything or anyone in Naruto... nor do i own Kishimoto Masashi.

this fic is made for my own amusement... and an attempt to have something 'click' on tutu's (including mine's) 'wonderful' minds. -.-

* * *

**...And So You See**

Kishimoto Masashi is one of the most famous and successful director-slash-writer in all of Japan. He has everything he could ever want in life... plus 'so much more'. But having 'so much more' is not always such a good thing. As 'so much more' would also include one enormous, vein-popping migraine that goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. And as much as he wants to remedy and dispatch of said migraine, he can't.

Why?

Because said migraine is one of the reasons for all his fame and success—and they have a contract. Oh well, as some random smart guy (or was it a gal?) had said, 'you can't have everything'. And so, he could not do anything but to be ever-so patient and just hope that his taking more than the prescribe dosage of painkillers—which is quite suicide, mind you—would somehow help ease the migraine.

But how has one smart, smoking-hot and gorgeous black-haired boy turned out to be such a migraine? Not to mention a very big pain in the butt? Well, the answer is one irresistibly cute and equally hot and gorgeous blonde that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

To make this more simple and easy to understand:

Sasuke, one of Kishimoto-san's main and incredibly popular star, is truly, madly, deeply infatuated, taken, and in love—not to mention awfully possessive—with Naruto, the main protagonist of his latest television series that has the same name. Yeah, yeah, Kishimoto-san has a fetish for using the original names of actors for his series characters... so what? Anyways, going back to the main issue... Sasuke practically worships Naruto... fortunately, Naruto also loves Sasuke... and they actually are lovers in real life. A very adorable and 'moe' couple they make—but alas, Kishimoto-san has to play the big, sturdy brick wall in between the lovebirds. And that is the main root of the migraine named Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, now, before you light those torches and point those pitchforks and other sharp and deadly weapons at Kishimoto-san, hear first his reason for prying at the endearing lovers' relationship.

Kishimoto-san has actually nothing against those two having a romantic relationship. In fact, he's a fan of those two; and he was even the one that helped Sasuke get a lot closer to Naruto. He provided the stoic-but-totally-cool boy with opportunities in both off and on screen: writing all those thought-provoking and suggestive lines, giving more 'skinship moments', having them share a trailer and a room when they have out-of-town shoots and shows, the poses they do for photo shoots, etcetera, etcetera. He finds happiness in making his main stars happy... until it all got out of hand.

As the SasuNaru relationship progressed, Sasuke's love for Naruto also became **way too obsessive**. Imagine, even his own devastatingly lovable boyfriend is sometimes saying he is going overboard... that it might damage their careers big time. 'Cause really, what's up with giving death threats to co-stars—like Hyuuga Hinata and Sabaku no Gaara—who talk to Naruto for more than thirty minutes? Not to mention creating such a fuss over scenes involving other stars—particularly Hyuuga Neji, Orochimaru, and his own brother, Uchiha Itachi—having physical contact with Naruto. They're in a ninja series for heaven's sake! Physical contact is to be expected. Sasuke also carries this huge grudge against Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and all other characters that he feels is giving Naruto a hard time in the series.

What's more, Sasuke 'filters' all fan mails Naruto receive. The only letters that reach the blonde are mostly from SasuNaru fanatics. Any other mail, especially those saying how much they love Naruto, the cold, snobby, but still drool-worthy boy burns. Yes, Sasuke is **that** 'severe'.

And so, Kishimoto-san had no other choice but to teach Sasuke a lesson by having him separated (for a painful, cruel while) from Naruto in the series—with a restraining order against the black-haired hottie to boot.

* * *

The conditions laid out by the restraining order:

1. Sasuke is to not go to the set when Naruto's scenes are being done. As it has been proved that his presence is a threat to other stars, staff and crew of the show, even a glimpse of his shadow should not be seen.

2. Sasuke cannot physically injure, mentally torture nor emotionally scar co-stars just because he's paranoid they are trying to steal Naruto from him—the same applies to normal citizens.

3. As Kishimoto-san is Naruto's official guardian until the end of the series, he can exercise the right to limit SasuNaru dates to once a week—and only inside the Kishimoto Estate. This is to guarantee the safety of Naruto from Sasuke trying to kidnap the cute innocent blonde, and/or trying to elope with him.

4. News about SasuNaru going out to public shall and will stop until prior notice. This is to prevent Sasuke from writing and doing anything that might provoke SasuNaru fans, hence, endangering the precious life of Kishimoto-san.

5. Shall Kishimoto-san die or get injured, and it be proven as deliberate, Sasuke will immediately be deemed responsible.

* * *

The letter accompanying the restraining order:

Uchiha Sasuke,

Shall you refuse and/or fail to abide by these rules and regulations, I reserve the right to hide and take Uzumaki Naruto away from you until the proper end of the series. And believe me; I can make the series go until the day I die (a natural death, may I remind you).

Kishimoto Masashi

**P.S**.

You see Sasuke, I am SO the boss of you! So start learning how to play nice... or else...

I have made the plan of adding another major character to the show final, and yes, he'd be close to Naruto. Saa, be a good boy.

* * *

But of course, Sasuke, being the genius he is, still manages to make Kishimoto-san's head throb and ache. After all, the restraining order did not say Sasuke cannot make suggestions for the 'improvement' of the show—like having Naruto as the sole person who can bring him back to Konoha established. The restraining order also did not say Sasuke cannot shower Naruto with daily love letters and gifts, which occupies a lot of space in Kishimoto's house, big as it may be.

* * *

leave a comment or a review if you have time... :D flame me if you must... :p


End file.
